Bella, Bella, Bella
EYEWITNESS SEASON ONE YOUTUBE: THE PHILIP & LUKAS STORY YOUTUBE TRAILER: YOUTUBE: EPISODE SUMMARY: Helen seeks help from Agent Kamilah Davis in tracking a potential witness; and the boys skip school and head to a club in New York City that's not what Lukas expected. RECAP provided by FOREVER DREAMING TRANSCIPTS Helen and Gabe are out on the lake paddling the boat ejoying the quiet and scenery. At a laundry mat, Bella issitting on a machine watching another woman do her laundry until she steps out to get a smoke, Bella then takes her clothes but is caught by the owner LARRY: Hey! What the hell are you doing? You stole that girl's clothes! BELLA: What the hell? Get off me! LARRY: Get back in here! Back on the lake where Helen & Gabe are paddling: audiotape Building trust may feel like a battle, but keep at it. Show your foster child that families stick together. GABE: You want to talk about it? HELEN: I want to move. GABE: What's going on, babe? HELEN: These kids' parents... they want to meet. They don't think their kids did heroin. GABE: Do you? HELEN: Honestly... I think it could have been staged, just like the cabin. music HELEN: Do you think we should schedule a parent/kid talk with Philip about it? GABE: I was thinking about it, but he's got that class overnight with the counselor. So let's see how he is when he gets back. HELEN: Okay. GABE: I was thinking about taking him out on the water. HELEN: Worked for me. Somewhere on the Waldenbeck farm Lukas and Rose are by a tree where Lukas is tinkering with his bike: ROSE: Yep, this is definitely it. LUKAS: What's it? ROSE: Where we're gonna do it. LUKAS: Tommy and Tracy are dead, and all you can think about is hooking up? ROSE: I think about Tommy and Tracy all the time. Come on, Lukas, just... sit back with me. Please, baby. Look up at the trees... the sun filtering down. LUKAS: What are we doing? ROSE: This is the last thing they saw. Imagine if we died young and beautiful. It's so romantic. Now they'll be together forever. Back in the city, Helen is walking out of Plantium where Kamilah sees her: KAMILAH: shIt. Helen. Why are you here? HELEN: This was the last place Bella was seen. KAMILAH: Well, I got to clear all law enforcement before Mithat gets back here, so... HELENl What? No. We need to question him. KAMILAH: No, there's no "we," Helen. You need to let the FBI deal with this. HELEN: What about Bella? KAMAILAH: My task force needs Mithat to launch the Vescovi deal so that we can bust him. Other than that, we don't give a shIt who's trying to blow him up. HELEN: Well, you might want to, you know, give a shIt. KAMAILAH: Oh, yeah? Why is that? HELEN: Maybe you should ask your sister. I found this pacifier in the detonation zone. KAMAILAH: Could be anybody's. HELEN: I want to meet your boss. Do you think you could set that up for me? KAMAILAH: If that's what's gonna get you to leave. You gonna give him that? HELEN: Nah, I think I'll keep it, remind you why we're friends. KAMAILAH: Well, you show that to anybody, I'm gonna out you for perjury. HELEN: This was fun. KAMAILAH: Oh, yeah, let's do it again sometime. Back in the FBI building in New York, Kamailah and Burlingame are talking to Ryan: KAMAILAH: So far there is no evidance linking this bomb back to the Vescovi. ''Seems to be some internal dispute. RYAN: Hmm. Look, I want the press off this story, now. Plant that it was a gas leak. We have confirmation on casualties yet? KAMAILAH: Yes, there were none. RYAN: None? No family, nothing? BURLINGAME: No. KAMAILAH: No. BURLINGAME: Mithat was headed into the city when the bomb went off, but we did pick up some chatter. He should be back soon for a face-to-face with Angel Vescovi. RYAN: Good, 'cause the minute this deal rolls out, we are talking about a shipment of up to 100 kilos a week. We let them enjoy a dry run, and then we take the whole thing down. KAMAILAH: There's just one snag. There's a local murder investigation that could bump up against us. RYAN: What, the shootout in Tivoli a couple days ago? KAMAILAH: Yeah. RYAN: That was a bunch of low-level Vescovis, all DOA. KAMAILAH: Well, there's a chance that someone survived to stage the crime scene and get away. RYAN: You made this determination? BURLINGAME: It's just a theory. KAMAILAH: It's more than that to the local sheriff. RYAN: Helen Torrance. BURLINGAME: Yeah, she's harmless. KAMAILAH: She's on her way here. She wants to meet with you. RYAN: Anything else you're forgetting to tell me? KAMAILAH: Sheriff Torrance found a strand of hair in the trunk of a car at the crime scene. The hair belongs to a 15-year-old girl. RYAN: Yeah, why is that relevant to us? KAMAILAH: Because the girl is Bella Milonkovic. RYAN: Mithat's daughter. KAMAILAH: Yes, exactly. RYAN: You're telling me our entire operation could be compromised because some small-time sheriff has a hunch? KAMAILAH: I'm just saying she's building a case. RYAN: And her plan is to question the daughter of our primary target. KAMAILAH: Well, so far, that's her only plan. It's not gonna be easy. Bella's disappeared since the explosion. RYAN: So Bella is not with Mithat. KAMAILAH: No, it doesn't look like it. But wherever she is, Helen's determined to track her down. RYAN: This sheriff, give me her stats. BURLINGAME: She used to be some kind of hotshot homicide detective up in Buffalo. RYAN: See, now, you told me she was harmless, Burlingame. BURLINGAME: Yeah, 'cause she is. KAMAILAH: She's just more tenacious than most. RYAN: Let's keep this sheriff boxed in her little town, because if the Vescovis or Mithat see any law enforcement poking around, they are not gonna take any chances. This deal is dead. Tell everyone to pack it up. BURLINGAME: Where are we headed? RYAN: We are now a field operation. Just closed on a space in Poughkeepsie. KAMAILAH: Hey, Ryan. I got Helen coming at 4:00. You want me in that meet? ''Back in Tivoli, Helen show up at the sheriff station to see Tony spread gravel to clean up spilled contant from a trucker: music HELEN: What happened? TONY: Damn 18-wheeler again. You know, those guys aren't even allowed to drive up and down this road. HELEN: Did you see them? Get any information? TONY: No. HELEN: How come I'm always the one with the cones in this relationship? TONY: Still haven't got mine back from that roller derby yet. HELEN: Right. I'm headed into the city for the day. I've got a meeting with the head of that FBI task force. TONY: Ryan Kane, right? Yeah, I tried looking him up. That guy has zero footprints... nothing. HELEN: Well, you know what nothing means, right? TONY: Is that a trick question? HELEN: It means he's got top-level security clearance. Could be Special Forces, ex-CIA. You can never trace those guys. Helen's phone rings: HELEN: Hello? Yes, this is she. Thank you. TONY: Was that them? Make it official and join the FBI op? I'm your liaison, right? HELEN: We got nothing to liaise. The meeting's off. TONY: Damn. HELEN: You know what? I don't owe Kamilah anything. I am gonna question Mithat. TONY: Sounds good to me. HELEN: I'll see you inside. TONY: Helen Yeah, Tony. I appreciate you, Tony. voice Don't even worry about it. You got it, Helen. HELEN: I hear you, Tony. In Poughkeepsie, Ryan is seen walking down the into an apt overlooking a dinner: Back at the Cladwell Ranch, Helen steps out with her coffee as Gabe & Philip set out to practice kayaking on the lake {on audiotape] Remember, you have the power to affect your teen's future, to become an advocate for change. At the dock with Gabe & Philip: GABE: All right, that should do it. Pretty cool, huh? PHILIP: Mm-hmm. GABE: Okay, so first thing first... what do you notice that's different about my boat from the others? PHILIP: I don't know. It's made of wood. GABE: That's right. And what does that tell you? PHILIP: It's old. GABE: It's not plastic. It's a handmade work of art. It's also slow as shIt, which means it takes a real man to row it faster than everybody else. PHILIP: You made that? GABE: I designed it myself. I had a vision. My, uh, first wife just left me, and I was alone... a single man building a boat for two. What does that tell you? PHILIP: You couldn't get a girlfriend. chuckles GABE:I was just waiting for Helen to come along. PHILIP: Mm, and how did you know that she was the one that you were waiting for? GABE: You just know, son. It's a pain... a good pain right here in your belly. PHILIP: Are you sure that wasn't just Helen's cooking? GABE: Hey, love equals sacrifice. Philip... you ever felt that pain before? Philip nods: GABE: That means you've been in love. You know, Helen's been looking out for you. PHILIP: Has she? GABE: Oh, yeah, she has. She tell you she found the perfect rehab center for your mom? Yeah, we put a down payment last week. She's on a waiting list. PHILIP: Why are you guys doing all this? GABE: That's what families do. So are you ready to pull your first oar? PHILIP: Yeah, I guess. GABE: Okay, so part of the stroke is in your wrist. It's called feathering. You want to twist the oar so it doesn't catch the water. Helps with wind resistance. Come on, try it a few times. You're gonna love being on the water, Philip. PHILIP: You know we're not out on the water right now, right? GABE: Oh, we will be, soon enough. PHILIP: I've never been. GABE: Hey, you're gonna love it. Do you want to give it a shot? PHILIP: Yeah, I would, but I got to get to school. Back in town, Helen is waiting outside of Platinum for Mithat, Helen listens to the audio book: audiotape Let's talk about expectations. One of the hardest things about fostering a teenager is that you don't know how long you can expect him or her to be in your life. At the Red Hook school ontop of the roof is Lukas staring at the pamplet about Tommy & Tracy, Philip climbs up the ladder to check on Lukas: PHILIP: Lukas, you all right? I saw you sneak out of the ceremony. What's up? LUKAS: I can't be crying like some bitch, not in front of the whole school. PHILIP: You know, it's... it's a memorial service. You're supposed to cry. Everyone is upset about Tommy and Tracy. LUKAS: I'm not everyone, am I? PHILIP: Okay, Lukas, listen... LUKAS: No, I know what you're gonna say. They overdosed. It's got nothing to do with us. Lukas goes to the edge ofthe roof: PHILIP: Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing? LUKAS: I ke... I keep seeing it. PHILIP: Seeing what? What are you talking about? LUKAS: That guy... I'm standing right behind him, and I'm holding the frying pan, but I can't move. He shoots you, and then he turns and looks straight at me. He's gonna kill me. I can't make it stop. PHILIP: It's never gonna stop... not unless we tell. Hey, look. Look at me. I told you... it's only gonna get worse if you keep it a secret. It's... it's not gonna just go away. It doesn't work like that. LUKAS: How come you're so chill? PHILIP: I've had to be cool for my mom. I can be cool for you, too. LUKAS: Your... your mom know you're gay? PHILIP: Yeah. Yeah. I told her about you. She... she won't say anything. She's... LUKAS: There's nothing to say. PHILIP: Okay. LUKAS: I can't go to this stupid overnight with counselors, talking about my feelings and... PHILIP: Yeah, I know. It's... it's so dumb. So what do you want to do instead? LUKAS: I don't know. Something to make me forget this shIt. PHILIP: I got an idea. Let's go to the city. Back in front of Platinum, Helen is still waiting for Mithat when he pulls up: MITHAT: You find out who did this to me? HELEN: No, not yet. MITHAT: Then I find him myself. I don't need talk to police, okay? HELEN: Okay, you walk away now, I'm gonna arrest you for obstructing an investigation. Back in FBI headquaters with Ryan when his phone rings and he sees Bella on the camera he set up Outside of Trivole Lukas & Philip are riding out Outside of Platinum: MITHAT: What the hell you want from me? HELEN: Well, maybe we can start with why you lied and said you hadn't seen Bella, and she's inside your apartment. MITHAT: You read my file. Court will take her away. HELEN: Can you blame them? MITHAT: I can deal with worst man, okay? You don't want to face me in a fight. But I'm good father to my daughter. I do everything I can for my Bella. HELEN: So, if you care so much about her, why are you hiding her in a room? Why is she not in school? MITHAT: The other day something happened. HELEN: What happened? MITHAT: I tried to talk to her, but... I don't know. I think you do know. HELEN: No, I don't know, okay? MITHAT: She don't talk to me no more. She keep secrets from me. HELEN: How did you know when she was hiding things? MITHAT: It just happened one day. I mean, look at her. She don't look at me when we talk. She don't smile at me no more. HELEN: I'm really sorry. Right now we both want to find your daughter. MITHAT: I hate police. scoffs HELENl Yeah, well, we kind of hate you, too. Now, how can I find her? MITHAT: There's only one place, but don't worry... I already checked. HELEN: Where? MITHAT: It's a hookah bar where I used to do business. HELEN: Bella still goes there. What's the address? In New York, Lukas & Philip are walking down the street where Lukas is looking at his fake id: LUKAS: They're gonna know it's fake. I mean, I look like a goon in this picture. PHILIP: Yeah, maybe it's not the picture. chuckles PHILIP: Okay... three things you love, three things you hate. Go. LUKAS: What? PHILIP: I don't know anything about you. LUKAS: You know a lot about me. PHILIP: I know that you jump bikes and that you think...I'm a better kisser than Rose. LUKAS: I'm not really into her. PHILIP: Yeah, okay. That's one thing. But, like... like, what else? You don't ever talk. LUKAS: Everyone thinks I'm cool because I don't talk. But it's just 'cause I never know what to say. PHILIP: I bet you got lots to say. LUKAS:Not really. Philip stops and faces Lukas: LUKAS: What? PHILIP: I never used a condom before. I mean, I-I carry one with me, but I've never... done it. Philip turns with a smirk and begins to walk away leaving Lukas shocked: Back in front of the Hookah bar, Ryan goes to check to see what Bella left for him but sees Helen in the window talking to the employee EMPLOYEE: Yeah, I've seen her. She was just here. HELEN: How long ago? EMPLOYEE: Maybe an hour. She sat right there. CUSTOMER: Excuse me. Check, please. EMPLOYEE: I'll be right back. HELEN: Sure. Helen looks around and sees a post-it board seeing a note that says: meet you tomorrow you know the spot xo Bella. Ryan is outside in his card watching Helen getting marder by the minute. At a gay club, Lukas and Philip are in line to get in but Lukas is fussing about his ID: PHILIP:scoffs You're obsessed with that thing. LUKAS: I don't think I look like a Rick Anderton. PHILIP: Whoever it says you are, just go with it. As the show there ID to the bouncer, the bouncer notices the height differeance in 'Rick Anderton' and Lukas but lets them in anyways. As they round the courner to enter the club Lukas sees two guys kissing each other: LUKAS: What the hell, Philip? You think this is a joke? PHILIP: What? LUKAS: Are you serious? PHILIP: What? What? LUKAS: This is a gay club? PHILIP: Where did you think we were going? LUKAS: A regular club. PHILIP: Yeah, okay, well, we're here now, so let's get a drink. LUKAS: I'm not staying here. PHILIP: I'm not gonna leave until we get a drink. LUKAS: Whatever. PHILIP:Are you serious? Lukas storms out leaving Philip in the club. Back at the Sheirff Station: TONY: Okay. Yeah, okay. Thank you so much. All right, bye-bye. HELEN: Hey, Tony. TONY: Hey. HELEN: Who is this? TONY: Uh, that's... that's Larry. HELEN: What's Larry doing here? TONY: Well, I was scanning the Poughkeepsie PD frequency, and this guy got scammed by a teenage girl with red-tipped hair. HELEN: Yeah. TONY: Now, he runs a Laundromat, and he caught her stealing some lady's clothes, and tries to stop her. Next thing he knows, she takes off with his wallet. HELEN: And you made sure it was Bella? TONY: I was about to... I didn't have enough time. HELEN: Hey, Larry, I'm sorry to hear about your wallet. Was this the girl who stole it? LARRY: Yep, bitch took my cigarettes, too, just to screw with me. HELEN: Did you have any plastic in that wallet? LARRY: Well, you know, I'm canceling that card. HELEN: Mm, I'm gonna need you to hold off on that. LARRY: So what, you expect me to pay her charges? HELEN: Tony, do we have any petty cash laying around? TONY:Uh, yeah, we do, actually. Outside the club, Lukas is waiting for Philip and as he begins to look around he sees other samesex couple kissing, hugging. Somewheres in Poughkeepsie Helen find Kamilah in her new post: KAMILAH: I thought we broke up. HELEN: Yeah, me too. KAMILAH: You must have taken it really hard. I mean, coming all this way. Why are you not with your family? HELEN: Well, probably the same reason you spend your date nights in this dump. KAMILAH: Yeah, sometimes I don't even know what the point is anymore. HELENl Well, it's worth it. KAMILAH: That's easy for you to say. HELEN: It helps if you find the right guy. KAMILAH: Oh, yeah? So where the hell is he? chuckles HELEN: All you got to do is swipe right. scoffs HELEN: Did you ask Sita about the pacifier? KAMILAH: Yeah. It's not Jake's. Sita doesn't even know Mithat. HELEN: Right. KAMILAH: Why are you here, Helen? HELEN: You still owe me a favor. KAMILAH: Look, Ryan's running the show now. He's calling the shots, and he wants you gone, so... HELEN: Yeah, but I didn't perjure myself for Ryan, did I? KAMILAH: Well, I can't help you anymore. HELEN: All I need is real-time access to this credit card number. Bella stole it. KAMILAH: Ryan is never gonna approve that. HELEN: Then don't ask him. KAMILAH: Oh, that's how this is gonna work now? You own me as long as you have that pacifier? Helen places the pacifier on the table and gives it to Kamilah: HELEN: I really hope you can help your sister out of this mess. I guess I'll see you. KAMILAH: Yeah, see you. As Helen leaves Kamilah looks at the pacifier. Back at the Gay club, Philip goes outside to join Lukas: PHILIP: Hey. LUKAS: Asshole. PHILIP: Why are you so pissed off? LUKAS: I told you I wanted to get away from all the shIt that's going on, and you bring me here? PHILIP: No... nobody cares who you are here. You can be Rick Anderton. Nobody cares. D-don't you get that? Come on, I... I thought... I thought this would help. LUKAS: You know, if my mom was alive, maybe I'd tell her about you, too. That's the third thing. PHILIP: What? LUKAS: You said you wanted to know three things about me. PHILIP: Hmm. chuckles Lukas kisses Philip: PHILIP: You just kissed me... outside... in public. LUKAS: I didn't. Rick Anderton did. PHILIP: I like Rick Anderton. chuckles Lukas kiss Philip again: LUKAS: Let's go. Back at Kamilah's post she is pulling up footage with her sister Sita. Kamilah begins to text's Ryan and the meeting with Mithat but doesn't. The next morning Kamilah looking at that credit card number Helen want her to run and I ran those photos on Mithat. I don't know if you had a chance to look at them. All right, I glanced at them. Do me a favor... get into that. Get the details and get back to me, all right? Yes, sir. Thank you. Sure. 'KAMILAH: hey, can I talk to for a sec. Helen came to visit me last night RYAN: You know I thought we were done with her. KAMAILAH: She wanted me to track a stolen credit card that Bella was using. RYAN: So she's still looking for her. KAMAILAH: She wanted to track her down. RYAN: Why are you telling me know? KAMAILAH: I wanted to let you know I was a team player. You want me to shut her down? RYAN: No, do it, one time KAMAILAH: Ok RYAN: Kamailah, I;m glad we are working together. KAMAILAH: It's Kami RYAN: Ok Kami, lets keep an eye on Helen. I'd like to be made aware of any intel she receives. KAMAILAH: Copy that. You know, I'm gonna need to take a few personal hours later. RYAN: Everything okay? KAMAILAH: Yeah, I have a funeral to go to with my sister. Back at Red Hook School, Gabe pulls up and meets with Helen to pick up Philip: GABE: How'd it go? HELEN: I lied to their faces. I used to be so good at that. So... why is it killing me now? GABE: You're a country girl now. sobs GABE: Hey. Hey. What? HELEN: They know their kids didn't OD. GABE: So why'd you lie? HELEN: Because if there is a killer out there, I don't want him finding out I'm onto him. GABE: Oh, right. sighs GABE:Check... this out. It's for your desk. And... they're bisexual, you know? HELEN: What are you talking about? GABE: The lilies. What I'm saying is there's boy and girl... lilies. HELEN: Oh, I see. GABE: And the girl lilies like to get it on? GABE: Think about that for a while. HELEN: I love you. GABE: I love you, too. At Kamilah house after the funeral: BIKER:Can I... can I help? SITA: I'm okay. crying BIKER: You gonna be okay? SITA: Yeah, I am. BIKER: All right. sighs coos KAMILAH: The service was really nice. SITA: I know. KAMILAH: You shouldn't have let the Vescovis pay for it. SITA: Why not? They're Chris's brothers, mine too. KAMILAH: Look, this is not the time for all that brotherhood bullshit. SITA: Oh, but you're allowed to give me shIt the day I'm burying my husband? KAMILAH: I don't want you to owe them anything. SITA: Chris lived for that crew. sighs fusses KAMILAH: I shouldn't even be telling you this, but your new friend there, Angel, is getting into drug deals with Mithat Milonkovic. I don't want you or Jakey anywhere near that stuff. fusses SITA: Shh, it's okay. It's okay. We're not. Shh, shh, shh. crying SITA: Where's his pacifier? Shh, shh, shh, shh. continues crying Kamilah hands Sita his pacifier: SITA: Thank God. I thought I lost it. Hey, it's okay. Here you go, buddy. Here, shh, shh, shh. That's a good boy. It's okay. Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. Back at the Red Hook School: HELEN: So what do we say when he gets off the bus? GABE: We say hi. HELEN: Seriously, what do I say? GABE: You don't have to say anything. Just hug the boy. HELEN: I don't think I've ever hugged him before. GABE: Well, now is a perfect time to start. phone vibrates Gabe, I'm sorry. I need to go. There's a chance I can find this girl I've been looking for. I guess I'll hug Philip for you. sighs phone vibrating (MSG: From Tony: Bella just used Larry's credit card @ A La Mode Salon) HELEN: Gabe I sorry but I have to go, theres a chance I can catch this girl I have been looking for. GABE: I guess I'll hug Philip for you. Ryan is in his car tracking the stolen credit card. At the A La Mode Salon, Bella is getting her har done for Ryan. RYAN: Bella Bella looks at sees Ryan across the street. '' ''Helen shows up right after Bella & Ryan left. Back at Red Hook School, Gabe and Bo notice that they are the ones left in the parking lot. At Ryan's place, Ryan is getting a drink when Bella comes in scantily dressed: RYAN: What are you doing? BELLA: What do you think I'm doing? Look at me. Don't you like looking at me? scoffs RYAN: Yes. BELLA: Then why don't you say it? music RYAN: I like looking at you. BELLA: I bought you something. It's from France. Do you like it? RYAN: Yeah. BELLA: How do you know? You haven't even tried it yet. Here. Tell me the story. You know, the one about when you first saw me at the hookah bar. RYAN: That's not the first time I saw you. BELLA: No, it was. Don't you remember? It was really hot out, and I was wearing that yellow tank top. And you were pretending to read that book. RYAN: Yes. But I'd seen you before. BELLA: Why, were you following me? RYAN: There was an investigation, and I was supposed to be watching surveillance of your father, but...I couldn't stop looking at you. BELLA: Wait. Are you a cop? RYAN: Yes. BELLA: Wow. My boyfriend's a cop. That's pretty hot. RYAN: Hey, who were those men, uh... the ones that found us together? BELLA: I don't know. Who cares? You got away. RYAN: Seriously, who knows about us? BELLA: Maybe no one. RYAN: I'm serious. scoffs BELLA: Okay, what? What would I even tell people? What, I'm dating this older guy, and...I don't even know his real name? RYAN: So you didn't tell your dad? BELLA: Okay, no. Why would I do that? I know what would happen, and I know what the law says, and I don't care. I'm young. I'm not stupid. I didn't tell. RYAN: You sure? BELLA: Yes. Yeah, I'm sure. Look, people don't understand about us. But I know what I'm doing. RYAN: What are you doing? BELLA: I told you. I want you to be my first. RYAN: No, Bella. No, look at me, look at me. I just want to be near you... that's it. BELLA: Look, babe, a girl's first time is really important. It can determine the rest of her sex life. It's true. I read it in a magazine, and I had a friend who did it once. She hated it. But you won't make it hurt, though, right? RYAN: I never want to hurt you. But now Helen knows. BELLA: Who's Helen? Are you married? RYAN: She's a sheriff. And she found your hair in the trunk of a car. BELLA: But I wasn't in a trunk. RYAN: No, but I was. And I had some of your hair on me. Now, if she finds you, we will both be in a lot of trouble. Do you understand that? BELLA: Then we should run away together. chuckles RYAN: Okay. Where should we go? BELLA: California. I hear the water there is like warm bath water. RYAN: Actually, the Pacific is very cold. BELLA: I know, but you got to take me somewhere, because I can't go back. I can't. And we have to be together. RYAN: I know. I'll take you to Florida. That's where the water's really warm. BELLA: I love you. music grunts chuckles Ryan picks up Bella and holds her against the wall: BELLA: You're strong. It's not gonna hurt, right? RYAN: I promise... it won't. Back the sign at Tivoli Lukas drops off Philip and then rides home leaving Philip to walk home. As Helen walks up the the Cladwell Ranch she gets a msg and gets back in her truck. To a location in the woods where there are other cops cars and ambulance. Helen keeps walking until she finds Bella, hang from a street sign dead. Ryan is on scene but in his car where he smells to colone Bella got him. WHO'S WHO: FEATURED MUSIC: TBA QUOTES: :Philip: "I've never used a condom before, I mean I carry one but I have never done it." :Lukas': ''"You know, if my Mom was alive, maybe I'd tell her about you." REFERANCE: TBA Category:Philp Shea (Tyler Young) Category:Lukas Waldenbeck (James Paxton) Category:Helen Torrance (Julianne Nicholson) Category:Gabe Cladwell (Gil Bellows) Category:Bo Waldebeck (Adian Devine) Category:Deputy Tony Michaels (Matt Murray) Category:Kamilah Davis (Tattiawna Jones) Category:Mithat Milonkovic (Alex Karzis) Category:Ryan Kane (Warren Christie) Category:Bella Milonkovic (Katie Douglas) Category:Rose (Mercedes Morris) Category:Burlingame (Rainbow Sun Franks) Category:Sita Petronelli (Amanda Burgel)